The new cultivar is the result of chance discovery in Hoganas Sweden. The inventor is Barry Fretwell. The new variety was discovered as the result of a breeding program conducted in South Exeter, Great Britain. The seed parent is an unpatented, proprietary Clematis lanuginosa seedling referred to as ‘P57’, the pollen parent is the unpatented variety Clematis lanuginosa ‘Mrs. N Thompson’. The cross was made Jun. 12, 2000, and the selection of the new variety was made in June 2002.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BFCCSAR’ was first performed in the South Exeter, Great Britain at a nursery by vegetative cuttings in 2005. ‘BFCCSAR’ has since produced multiple generations, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.